Friendzone, or?
by EenieMeanie12
Summary: Wonwoo tidak menuntut. Ia hanya berharap. Berharap agar Mingyu mengerti maksudnya. Terinspirasi dari lagu "You Call it Romance" - K.Will Davichi


**Friendzone, or?**

 **by EenieMeanie12**

 **Mungkin fluff, ini cuma iseng HEHEHEHEHE.**

 **POKOKNYA SELAMAT MENIKMATI!!!**

Mingyu menggerutu dalam hati. Saat ini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seorang lelaki manis dipanggung pojok seni sana. Wonwoo tidak bilang kalau dia akan _duet_ dengan gadis manis bernama Eunha itu. Tentu bukan itu yang jadi masalah, toh Wonwoo sudah _belok_ padanya. Yang jadi masalah adalah Wonwoo tersenyum _terlalu_ manis, sangat-sangat menggemaskan dan Mingyu tidak suka saat melirik orang-orang yang juga melirik Wonwoo dengan tatapan memuja. Oh ayolah, dia milik Mingyu. Jangan menatapnya seperti itu jika kalian tetap ingin hidup tentram.

Jadi, sebagai seseorangyang protektif dan ingin semua orang tau Wonwoo sudah ada yang punya, Mingyu menyusup ke bagian barisan penonton paling depan dan menampilkan senyum _memikat setengah mengancam_ pada setiap orang yang memandang Wonwoo, memberikan tepuk tangan paling meriah seakan-akan dirinya adalah fans nomor 1 Jeon Wonwoo. Apa aku sudah bilang Mingyu itu agak lebay? Oh, belum ya.

Wonwoo melirik ke barisan penonton dan menemukan Mingyu disana. Tersenyum sangat manis hingga hidungnya mengkerut lucu. Astaga. Mingyu bisa mimisan. Untung Mingyu yang dapat senyum seperti itu. Huft.

"Oppa, lagu ini lagu terakhir kita bukan?" Tanya Eunha yang duduk disebelahnya. Suaranya manis seperti anak gadis idaman mertua, dan parasnya tentu saja idaman pria manapun. Penonton yang mendengar itu mendesah kecewa. Pojok seni yang biasanya jadi ajang anak SMA cari eksis kini diisi oleh 2 orang bak malaikat. Sangat disayangkan jika ini berakhir cepat.

"Hm, apa kau ingin menyanyikannya untuk seseorang, Eunha-ya?" Wonwoo bertanya menggoda. Eunha merona. Mingyu panas.

"Ne, oppa. Orangnya ada disini." Eunha makin merona. Mingyu makin panas.

"Siapa? Haruskah kita bawa dia naik ke panggung?" Wonwoo memancing audience untuk membantunya menggoda Eunha.

"Lagu ini... untuk oppa." Eunha tersenyum malu. Audience bersorak riuh. Dan Mingyu? Hanya diam. Ia berharap Wonwoo menolak Eunha tapi akan sangat tidak sopan untuk mempermalukan seorang gadis lugu seperti itu.

"Aku? Jinjja?"

Wonwoo terkekeh geli. Eunha sangat menggemaskan menurutnya. Tentu ia hanya berkata begitu untuk menarik penonton. Tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan raut muka masam yang ditunjukkan Mingyu dan langsung meminta musiknya untuk dinyalakan.

"Jadi inilah yang terakhir,"

Lagi-lagi penonton mendesah kecewa

"You Call it Romance,"

Wonwoo melirik Eunha yang menikmati alunan gitar sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya. Berpindah ke penonton yang juga memperhatikan mereka, menanti dengan tenang. Dan dibarisan paling depan, di spot yang membuat Wonwoo bisa langsung melihatnya, Mingyu disana tersenyum padanya, menyemangatinya.

Wonwoo meraih micnya dan membawanya mendekat ke bibirnya. Mulai bernyanyi sambil memutar kembali kenangannya bersama Mingyu.

 **" _Of all the guys who fell in love with you_**

 ** _I was happy to be the one to have you_**

 ** _From two awkward relationships_**

 ** _We became one whole love_**

 ** _So I believed you are all mine"_**

Tatapannya jatuh ke Mingyu. Ah, bahkan dari jarak 3 meter disana Wonwoo masih bisa tenggelam ke iris gelap Mingyu.

 ** _"RING RING RING RING_**

 ** _Your phone is still busy, like it's on fire_**

 ** _You're still with that guy_**

 ** _Dragging things out_**

 ** _But you say he's just an acquaintance_**

 ** _Yeah, whatever"_**

Wonwoo melihat Mingyu berdiri dengan tenang disana. Apa Mingyu mengerti maksudnya?

 ** _"I love you, in love with someone you say you don't love_**

 ** _I must be stupid, so stupid, so stupidly in love with you_**

 ** _How can this be?_**

 ** _But I'll let it go for now"_**

Wonwoo tetap tersenyum walaupun rasanya ia ingin meringis karena terlalu mendalami liriknya.

 ** _"You call it romance_**

 ** _You are my romance_**

 ** _Please don't break my heart for too long"_**

Tiba saatnya untuk Eunha menyanyi. Sementara Wonwoo, masih meresapi liriknya, lagi.

 **" _You're the one who made me feel loved again_**

 ** _I was grateful that you chose me_**

 ** _So I don't really ask for a lot from you_**

 ** _I'm fine with simply being by your side"_**

Tanpa status, tapi Mingyu tetap miliknya kan?

 **" _RING RING RING RING_**

 ** _Your phone rings day and night, it frustrates me_**

 ** _I know I shouldn't care but_**

 ** _You keep lingering around him_**

 ** _Saying he's just a friend_**

 ** _Yeah, whatever_ "**

Matanya melihat orang itu tidak jauh dari tempat Mingyu berdiri. Tepatnya disebelahnya. Minghao.

 **" _I love you, in love with someone you say you don't love_**

 ** _I must be stupid, so stupid, so stupidly in love with you_**

 ** _How can this be?_**

 ** _But I'll let it go for now_ "**

Mungkin Mingyu memang tidak ingin mengikatnya lebih jauh, ya?

 **" _You call it romance_**

 ** _You are my romance_**

 ** _Please don't break my heart for too long_**

 ** _The question is two minus one_**

 ** _So what's wrong with this answer?_**

 ** _Why do we still have two?_ "**

Sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu. Tarik-ulur. Itu bukan keinginannya. Tapi Wonwoo menyukainya.

 **" _I love you as much as I hate you_**

 ** _I hate you as much as I love you_**

 ** _I sound so stupid_**

 ** _But I'll wait, since I love you_ "**

Wonwoo mencintainya.

 **" _I love you, in love with someone you say you don't love_**

 ** _So why do you keep turning me this stupid?_**

 ** _Please don't do this_**

 ** _Don't make me this desperate anymore_ "**

Wonwoo menggenggam micnya, tangannya bergetar karena terbawa perasaan oleh lagunya sendiri. Aneh.

 ** _"I want all of you_**

 ** _Give me all of your heart_**

 ** _All of your heart_**

 ** _Please be mine, only mine now"_**

Ia mengakhiri lagunya.

 ** _End_**


End file.
